


The Other Black

by laceandsteelgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Jegulus, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceandsteelgirl/pseuds/laceandsteelgirl
Summary: Regulus gets a text from an unknown number who appears to be looking for his brother. Instead, the two of them soon become friends.





	1. Detection, stalking and the fine line between

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Jegulus fic and I hope you like it. It's from Regulus' POV, and will mostly consist of texting. I wanted to do another modern AU for them, but I am planning on doing a Hogwarts Marauders' era one at some point. I hope you like it!
> 
> Keely, keep your eye out. You'll know what I mean once you find it :D
> 
> Regulus is in italics  
> James is in normal font

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus accidentally ends up texting his brother's best friend, James Potter

**WEDNESDAY**

12:35 – Sirius mate! Finally got a new phone

 

_12:35 – Sorry, I’m not Sirius_

12:36 – Who the hell are you?

 

12:38 – Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude

 

_12:39 – Don’t worry. I’m his brother, actually_

12:39 – Sirius has a brother?!?!?!?

 

12:39 – Just hold on for like half an hour until Sirius gets home

 

_12:40 – Um, ok then_

13:10 – Oh my god Sirius has a brother I did NOT know this I asked him and he was like "Yeah what the hell, didn't you know?"

 

_13:10 – Well, I did already tell you…_

13:11 – Yeah, yeah, doesn’t count. You could have been a creepy Mongolian stalker who can’t even pronounce Marmite for all I knew

 

_13:12 – Ok….?_

_13:14 – VOICE MESSAGE RECEIVED_

_“Marmite. There, I can pronounce it. Happy?”_

13:15 – Deliriously happy, thanks. You sound so much like him

 

_13:15 – Ahem, brothers_

13:16 – Oh, yeah, right

 

13:16 – Forgot sorry

 

_13:17 – That’s alright_

13:17 – So, what’s your name, Sirius-Black’s-brother-who-I-totally-didn’t-even-know-existed? I’m James

 

_13:18 – Oh, so you’re James. Didn’t expect to meet you like this tbh_

_13:19 – Oh, and I’m Regulus_

13:20 – Well, very nice to meet you, Regulus

 

_13:20 – Yeah, lovely to meet you too, now that you know I’m not a random stalker_

13:21 – Eh, I didn’t think you were a random stalker, just a stalker. Now, however, I know you’re just random

 

_13:22 – Thanks ever so much, you’re really making me happy that I’ve met you, I must say_

_13:23 – Please, do continue to make me feel welcome_

13:24 – Oh fuck, you really are his brother, aren’t you. You sounded just like Padfoot then

 

_13:25 – Padfoot?_

13:26 – Yeah. Nicknames we gave each other at school. Where’d you go to school?

 

_13:27 – Eton. I wasn’t the family disgrace_

_13:28 – Yet._

_13:28 – I definitely am now. Well, the other family disgrace, at least_

13:29 – Why, what’d you do?

 

_13:30 – Well, after Sirius started dating Remus, I realised that maybe I also liked boys_

13:30 – So you’re gay too? And they disowned you for that as well?

 

_13:31 – Nah, bi. I was very nearly disowned, but only just wasn’t because a) I wasn’t dating an army boy like Sirius, b) I wasn’t dating and they hoped it was a phase (wasn’t), and c) you can’t have an heir if you disown both your sons_

13:33 – Oh. Alright then. I suppose that’s fair enough, even if it’s slightly cruel and manipulative

 

_13:34 – You haven’t met our parents, have you?_

_13:34 – They are the literal definition of cruel and manipulative_

13:35 – No, and I count myself lucky that I never did, based on Sirius’ stories

 

13:36 – Listen, I’ve got to go to work now, so have a good day, yeah?

 

_13:37 – Oh, sure_

_13:38 – You too!_

**THURSDAY**

_06:09 – Did you ever get Sirius’ actual number in the end?_

09:15 – Yeah, I did thanks. Sorry, I was asleep. Y’know, like a normal person…

 

09:15 – What the hell does anyone do at 6AM?

 

_09:16 – Oh, sorry. I just couldn’t sleep. I forgot that most people don’t like being awake at 6 in the morning_

 

09:17 – Ah, don’t stress it. I should’ve been up anyway, got work again this afternoon.

 

_09:18 – Where do you work?_

09:18 – Oh, and now the stalker side comes out

 

09:19 – Bookshop in the middle of London

 

_09:20 – Not actually a stalker, sorry. I only follow you around and take notes every 2 nd day hehehe_

09:21 – “Not actually a stalker” he says

 

09:21 – Riiiiiiight

 

09:22 – Well then, Mr Stalker, what’s my full name?

 

_09:23 – James Fleamont Potter_

09:24 – Oh my God you are a stalker!

 

09:24 – Help!!!!

 

_09:25 – I feel like texting said stalker for help in escaping is not the smartest move_

_09:26 – Nah, but really, I’m a police officer, CID, and I just found your file_

09:27 – Well, consider me impressed, Mr Black!

 

09:28 – Or is that Detective Black?

 

_09:29 – …Well actually…_

09:30 – You’re actually called Detective Black? Hahahaha

 

09:31 – Wait didn’t you just say you were at work? What the hell are you doing just texting me?

 

_09:31 – Fishing for criminals…got anything to hide?_

09:32 – Ok, I admit it, it was me. I ate the last cookie. Just don’t tell Sirius

 

_09:33 – God, no. I don’t want you to die, odd as you are_

09:34 – Hey! Not nice. *pouts*

 

_09:35 – Are you actually a toddler? Bc I’m kind of getting that vibe here…_

_09:36 – Anyway, have to go. Real criminals to catch_

09:37 – Have fun arresting people!

 

_09:38 – I will :)_

 

 

 

**FRIDAY**

07:41 – So. Arrest anyone interesting?

 

07:41 – Any up-and-coming Moriartys?

 

_07:42 – Moriartys? Other than my brother, no. But I did question several people. Very fun. Threatened them with Celine Dion_

07:43 – That’s the way to do it! Cruel and unusual punishment, Detective Black

 

_07:44 – You’re never going to let that go, are you?_

_07:45 – Why are you up so early, anyway?_

07:45 – Nope. And I’m up because I’m cooking breakfast for a very hung over Sirius

 

_07:46 – Oh, that sounds awful, you poor thing_

07:47 – It’s truly terrible. He’s glaring at me across the table because I’m reading aloud what you’re saying

 

07:48 – Fuck off Reg, I’m too hung over for this and I need Prongs to cook me breakfast, not just stand there texting you and smiling like an idiot

 

_07:49 – Don’t call me Reg. You shouldn’t have been so drunk if you didn’t want a hangover. Make your own fucking breakfast you lazy sod_

07:50 – Sorry. He insisted that he was only going to say good morning

 

_07:51 – That was good morning_

_07:52 – Prongs? Nice nickname…_

07:53 – Oi, don’t knock it, Detective Black

 

_07:54 – Alright, alright. You or Sirius ever going to tell me the story behind them all?_

07:55 – Nope. Never.

 

07:56 – If you’re such a good detective maybe you should just deduce it or something

 

_07:57 – James I’m not fucking Sherlock I hope you know that..._

07:57 – You’re not? I was looking forward to meeting you for the first time because I was expecting you to wear a deerstalker

 

07:58 – Unless you’re the Benedict Cumberbatch kind of Sherlock. In which case, that’s hot

 

_07:59 – You what now?_

_07:59 – Actually, I don’t want to know_

08:00 – Smart decision

 

08:01 – I have to go. Sirius is glaring at me because I wasn’t watching the toaster and his precious toast is burnt

 

_08:02 – Sirius is a wuss. Tell him to just suck it up and eat it anyway_

08:03 – Will do. If I die, it’s your fault. Inform your department of this in advance

 

_08:04 – Sure. Have fun with my hung over brother!_

08:05 – Ugh I hate you

 

_08:06 – No you don’t_

08:07 – You’re right, I don’t. Got to go for real this time now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one chapter down. Most of the start will just be conversations as they get to know each other. Like I said, it's slow build, and when I say slow, I write really slow sometimes with backwards steps (just read my long Wolfstar fic and you'll know what I mean). 
> 
> Anyway, so I hope you liked this chapter! Comment and tell me what you thought


	2. Inspector Gadget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting. Inspector Gadget and horrible middle names are mentioned, and Regulus refuses to sleep with James

**SATURDAY**

14:32 – Morning

 

14:32 – I mean afternoon

 

14:33 – I don’t really know I’ve only just woken up

 

_14:34 – Morning Sleeping Beauty_

14:35 – Y’know what?

 

_14:36 – I’m not entirely sure I want to know, but go on_

14:36 – I’ve got a new nickname for you

 

_14:37 – Oh fuck_

_14:37 – Here we go again_

14:38 – Inspector Gadget

 

_14:39 – …_

_14:40 – …_

_14:40 – I don’t even know what to say to that, there are so many things wrong_

14:41 – Aww don’t you like it? I put that as your name in my phone

 

_14:42 – You do know I have a perfectly good name, right? Three of them, in fact_

14:42 – Ooh what’s your middle name?

 

_14:43 – Not telling you_

14:44 – Come on. You know mine and it’s fucking stupid yours can’t be any worse

 

_14:45 – You want to bet? You do realise that my family are the people who name their children after constellations and stupid space stuff no one’s ever heard of_

14:46 – :( Please?

 

_14:47 – Fine, whatever_

_14:47 – Arcturus_

14:48 – Oh wow fuck I didn’t think it was possible but maybe yours is even worse than mine

 

14:49 – How do you even say that? It looks like a sneeze

 

_14:50 – Oh fuck off Potter_

16:01 – You’re not still mad, are you?

 

_16:02 – No, I’m not mad_

16:03 – Good, because I have a proposition for you

 

_16:06 – No, I’m not marrying you, no I’m not buying you anything, no I’m not giving you the Black fortune, no I’m not sleeping with you, no I’m not bailing Sirius out of jail for vandalism for the seventh time, no I’m not doing anything illegal, no I’m not going to another country with you_

_16:07 – Does that cover everything?_

16:08 – Actually I was just going to ask if you wanted to come out with me and Sirius and Remus tonight?

 

16:09 – But are you sure you don’t want to do any of the other stuff?

 

_16:10 – Perfectly, thanks. If you’re all ok with it, then maybe I might join you. Are you sure it’s going to be ok?_

16:11 – Not even sleep with me ;)

 

16:12 – Of course it’ll be ok. Relax alright

 

_16:13 – Oh my god how high are you?_

16:14 – No, it’s hi, how are you

 

16:14 – I’ve wanted to use that for ages hahahahaha

 

_16:15 – Well, that answers my question I guess. Very high would be the answer_

_16:16 – Oh, and no thanks, I do not want to sleep with you_

16:17 – Too bad so sad

 

16:18 – You’re really missing out, you know

 

_16:20 – Eh, life’s full of disappointment. I’ll get over it I’m sure_

16:21 – But what if you don’t?

 

_16:22 – Well, you seem pretty eager anyway so there’s always that_

16:23 – Well I hope you don’t get over it then

 

_16:24 – Trust me, I’m over it already_

16:25 – :(

 

16:25 – I hope you’re happy now. I’m all grumpy

 

_16:26 – Yep, quite content. I live off others’ pain, you see_

_16:27 – Kind of like a pain-vampire_

16:28 – A pain vampire? Do I need to ask you how high you are? Who comes up with this shit??

 

_16:30 – Do you really want the answer? Because it’s pretty obvious_

_16:31 – I do, seeing as I just came up with it_

16:33 – Wow. You are observant. It just blew my mind

 

16:34 – Don’t know if you could tell that was sarcasm

 

_16:35 – Yes, Potter I knew it was sarcasm. Thanks for clarifying, it was so helpful_

16:36 – You’re welcome! Wait- that was sarcasm, wasn’t it? Damn you

 

16:38 – And it’s James

 

_16:39 – What?_

16:40 – Potter’s what the teachers at school called me when I was in trouble. Unless you’re going to arrest me, you may as well call me James

 

_16:41 – Okay, James_

16:42 – Alrighty then, Regulus Arcturus Black

 

16:43 – See I remembered!

 

_16:44 – Wow. So surprised. You know, with a name like that, not many people manage to remember it, due it its inherent differentness. You know, doesn’t stand out at all_

16:45 – Are you always this sarcastic?

 

_16:46 – Me? Sarcastic? Nope_

16:47 – You’re confusing me

 

_16:48 – You’ll live_

16:49 – What if I don’t?

 

_16:50 – Then I’ll come to your funeral and say “Poor James. He died because he couldn’t tell if I was sarcastic or not. Now I’m really ever so sad. Thanks folks”_

16:50 – Thanks folks? Really?

 

_16:52 – That’s all you got out of that? Wow, good thing you won’t be alive at your funeral then_

17:26 – Oops, I forgot to tell you. We’re meeting at the Three Broomsticks at about 9. Do you know where it is? Wear whatever makes you look least like a police officer and a Lord

 

_17:31 – That’s a good memory you got there mate…_

_17:31 – But thanks_

_17:32 – How the hell’d you know I’m a Lord?_

17:33 – How do you think? I knew Sirius was disinherited, and that your parents were dead, I just wasn't sure who'd got the title. Now I know

 

17:34 – I’ve known your brother since we were eleven let’s be real here

 

_17:35 – And yet you didn’t know I existed_

17:36 – Shut up. I never went to your place very much I mean Sirius hated your parents so we’d always be at mine

 

_17:37 – Still. How can you know someone for 13 years and not know they had a brother? That’s honestly some kind of talent right there_

 

17:38 – I know, I’m very talented

 

_17:39 – Do I…do I even want to ask?_

17:40 – Probably not

 

17:41 – I mean the only talent that you might want to know about is that I can tie a knot in a cherry stem with my tongue

 

17:41 – See? Talented

 

_17:42 – You do know what that’s implying, right?_

17:43 – Yeah. Real winner with the blokes, that one

 

_17:44 – That’s an actual pick up line you use???_

_17:45 – Holy shit no wonder you and my brother get on you’re both mental as fuck_

17:46 – You know it

 

_17:49 – Anyway, got to write up some case notes, so I’ll see you at 9, yeah?_

17:50 – See you there, Inspector Gadget

 

_17:51 – Goddamnit James_

_17:52 – Don’t even reply I don’t want all my names spouted at me again_

17:53 – You have so little faith in me

 

_17:59 – For good reason…_

18:01 – Yeah, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be texts because they'll be in the same place and that's a whole new level of antisocial
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought!


	3. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and James meet for the first time. Drunken karaoke ensues.
> 
> Not a texting chapter.

**SATURDAY**

Regulus didn’t know what he was doing here, going out to some pub with his brother, his brother’s boyfriend and his brother’s best friend. He’d never even met Remus or James before, although he’d certainly heard all about them, which was more than he could say for James. He was a little disbelieving of the fact that the two had been best friends for thirteen years and James still didn’t know he even existed.

 

He’d taken James’ advice and worn casual clothes, and was now mildly uncomfortable, as he’d spent most of his recent years either in a suit or in uniform. As per usual, he was wearing all black, because he couldn’t be bothered to find another colour when this one suited him so well. He shivered beneath his heavy coat, tight jeans not doing much to protect him from the biting winter wind. He waited outside the pub and hoped that they’d turn up soon and it hadn’t just been some elaborate trick of Sirius’. He watched the faces walking past, wondering which one James was. Was he perhaps the Asian man walking past, talking excitedly into his phone in another language? Could he be the blonde man who’d just walked up to the door, and was by anyone’s standards quite good-looking, although definitely not Regulus’ type? Maybe the already half-drunk ginger walking past could be him? Regulus turned his head. Where were they?

 

He was just beginning to panic when the crowd parted and his brother, ever the dramatist, walked towards him looking every inch the brooding, rebellious brother he was. Regulus started craning his neck to look for Remus and James, but Sirius swept him up in a hug.

 

“Regulus! Haven’t spoken to you in ages!” Sirius, while appearing dark and brooding, had the personality of an excitable puppy and the intelligence of a young Einstein – indeed, Sirius was studying Physics at university at that point in time.

 

“You texted me two days ago on James’ phone”, Regulus reminded him. For such a brilliant person, he was exceptionally bad at remembering things.

 

“Oh, right, I did too! I forgot, sorry.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. So, um…are Remus and James here?”

 

“Yeah, just hiding in my coat pocket, let me pull them out. Hold on a sec”, Sirius said. Regulus just raised his eyebrow and looked sternly at Sirius.

 

“Oh alright, they’re here. You’re no fun. Never let me have any jokes.”

 

“They’re not jokes! If they were jokes, they’d be funny.”

 

“Remus thinks they’re funny”, Sirius mumbled.

 

“Remus also thinks dating you is a good idea, and that’s the root of our differences.”

 

“I…ugh…I did not need the mental image of having to date you.” Sirius shook his head as if trying to force the thought out. “Anyway, Remus and James are over there. They wanted to give us time to say hello first.”

 

“Right, well, hello. Long time no see and all that rubbish. Do you think you can introduce me to them? I’ve already met you, known you for quite some time, actually. However I have yet to meet your boyfriend and best friend, both of whom you’ve known for thirteen years and yet you never thought to tell them you had a brother.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry about that, Regulus. I just didn’t like talking about anything to do with that place, y’know?” Regulus sighed. He did know. It’d been awful, with abusive parents and standards that one physically couldn’t meet. He sometimes envied Sirius for having the courage to get out, to escape. Then he remembered what was supposed to be happening and fixed Sirius with a pointed glare. “Oh, yeah, right. Oi, Prongs, Moony!” he yelled. Sirius moved to stand next to Regulus, and he watched as two guys approached from a few metres away.

 

“Regulus, this is Remus, my boyfriend. Moony, meet my baby brother.” One of the two guys stepped forward and reached out a hand to shake Regulus’. Remus looked kind, with light brown hair and warm blue eyes. He had scars all over his face and hands, but Regulus hardly noticed them when Remus smiled, a gentle smile, a visual hug. Then Regulus realised what Sirius had said.

 

“Oi! Stop with all the stupid names. Stop calling me Reg, stop calling me baby brother.”

 

“Unfair! James gets to call you Detective Black and Inspector Gadget and I don’t even get to call you baby brother? I am wounded”, Sirius declared, pressing a fist to his chest and staggering dramatically. The other guy stepped forward as well and stood next to Remus, holding out his hand.

 

“I would wait for Sirius to introduce us but I think I’d be waiting forever, knowing him. I’m James.”

 

“Regulus, but I suppose you already know that”, he said, smiling at James. James had black hair, messier than even Sirius’, and sparkling hazel eyes framed by glasses, and Regulus liked him already.

 

“I suppose I do”, he replied. “So, shall we go in? First round’s on me.”

 

With such a generous offer from James, Sirius all but forced them into the pub. It was dim inside, and the sound of drunken chatter and laughter could be heard from within. Regulus hadn’t been here before, and so he looked around interestedly. It reminded him of The Prancing Pony in The Lord of the Rings, he thought to himself, only without all the hobbits.

 

As the night wore on, Regulus couldn’t stop watching James. Everything he did, everything he said was just so full of life and passion – Regulus found it wonderful after a lifetime of being taught to hide his emotions. At some point during the night, karaoke had started, and James and Sirius got up to sing several times, until Remus decided that possibly Sirius was too drunk to sing anything. James smiled wider than Regulus thought was even possible when Regulus agreed to sing with him instead, and so together they sang the whole of Bohemian Rhapsody, complete with wild dancing in the guitar solo.

 

At the end of the night, today was changing to yesterday and tomorrow was arriving, James asked Regulus whether he’d consider coming with them regularly, and Regulus couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be back to texting. Most of it will be texting, except for every Saturday evening when the four of them go out together. Maybe there'll be some other non-texting chapters as well. I'm not really sure at this point.
> 
> Anyway, comment and tell me what you thought!


	4. Hangovers and Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and James are recovering from some impressive hangovers, breakfast is eaten, and Star Wars is watched. Also, plenty of flirting happens

**SUNDAY**

_11:56 – Ugh why’d you let me drink so much that was horrible_

12:01 – Can’t poor ickle Reggie handle his alcohol?

 

_12:02 – Fuck you Potter_

12:03 – Oh, please do

 

_12:04 – I already told you no_

_12:05 – Did I really end up singing Bohemian Rhapsody last night?_

12:05 – Technically, I believe it was some time this morning, but yes. It was rather impressive actually. You knew all the words

 

_12:06 – Side effect from Sirius’ rock music phase. He played that stupid song every minute of the day when I was thirteen_

12:07 – I know, I suffered through it in school. I just didn’t learn all the lyrics to it

 

_12:08 – You certainly learned to dance to it. What the hell was that air guitar all about? :)_

12:09 – Shut up

 

12:09 – Nothing wrong with air guitar

 

_12:10 – Never said so_

_12:11 – Only said that you were extremely enthusiastic about it and may or may not have resembled an eel thrashing around_

12:12 – An eel? Fuck, that’s one I’ve never heard before

 

_12:13 – It’s pretty accurate, too_

12:14 – Gee thanks. I really love it when hot guys tell me I dance like an eel

 

_12:15 – Maybe you should learn to dance better then….? Just a suggestion_

_12:15 – Wait, what?_

12:16 – What what?

 

_12:17 – Read your previous message and then tell me you don’t know what, idiot_

12:18 – Yeah, what about it?

 

12:19 – Oh, right

 

_12:20 – Oh right is right_

_12:21 – That sentence looks weird as fuck_

12:22 – Um…I don’t suppose you could ignore that, could you?

 

_12:23 – Why?_

12:24 – Because you’re my best friend’s little brother and that’s a bit weird to say to you

 

_12:25 – Yeah, alright_

_12:26 – So how’s your head? Mine feels like there’s about a thousand percussionists in it_

12:27 – Mine’s worse, I’ll bet. I think I got even more drunk than you

 

_12:28 – *drunker. But yeah I think you did_

12:29 – Oh fuck off I can’t English when I’m this hung over

 

_12:30 – Evidently not…_

_12:31 – So if I said that I was standing outside your door with breakfast/lunch, what would you say?_

12:32 – I’d say how the hell do you know where I live.

 

_12:33 – Asks the one who previously called me a stalker_

_12:34 – You share a flat with my brother. I may not have seen him in a while but I do know where he lives_

12:35 – So is the question rhetoric or are you actually standing on my door?

 

_12:36 – Well, I’m not yet, but I will be in a couple of seconds_

_12:37 – You’d better let me in. I have bacon and eggs and croissants and other yummy stuff. I can’t exactly remember what_

12:37 – Well, I can’t let it all go to waste, can I?

 

_12:38 – Of course not, and why are you texting me instead of actually moving aside so I can walk in?_

12:39 – Fun

 

_12:40 – You could actually talk to me, you know_

12:41 – So could you

 

_12:42 – Touché_

17:14 – Thanks for bringing breakfast/lunch/whatever it was

 

_17:15 – You’re welcome_

17:16 – And thanks for sobering Sirius up and watching Star Wars with us

 

_17:17 – No problem_

_17:18 – Question, though. Why did we watch Star Wars anyway?_

17:19 – We always watch it when we’re hung over. Which happens quite a lot, so it’s a good thing there are six movies

 

17:20 – But I am getting a bit sick of it. There’s only so many times you can watch it

 

_17:21 – Watch something else then_

17:22 – But it’s tradition! We can’t just do that!

 

_17:23 – Sure you can. I promise you, Sirius won’t even notice_

17:24 – What else would we watch then?

 

_17:25 – I don’t know. Lord of the Rings? Marvel? Game of Thrones? I seem to remember that there’s even more GoT than Star Wars_

17:26 – You have a point, actually

 

_17:27 – Of course I have a point_

17:27 – Smug little fucker, aren’t you? Just because you had a good idea

 

_17:28 – I’ll have you know my ideas are always good and I have lots of them_

17:29 – And getting blindingly drunk was one of them?

 

_17:30 – Yep. All part of the grand plan_

17:31 – Which is…?

 

_17:32 – Top secret, mate. Not even wild horses could drag it out of me_

17:33 – Good, because I don’t have any wild horses to attempt it with

 

17:34 – Can I seduce it out of you

 

_17:35 – I’d like to see you try. You couldn’t seduce anything if your life depended on it!_

17:36 – Oi! Of course I could.

 

_17:37 – Prove it then_

17:38 – Uhm…yeah, I’ve got nothing

 

_17:39 – See? Told you so!_

17:40 – Wait a sec

 

17:40 – Um

 

17:41 – Your hair is nice?

 

_17:42 – That’s your seduction? Bloody fuck you’re bad at this_

17:43 – Ok so maybe I really am shit at this

 

17:44 – I mean I tried to ask out this girl for seven years

 

17:45 – And then on our first date I realised I was gay and blurted it out to her

 

_17:46 – Wow. That’s…that’s seriously bad_

_17:47 – For you, I mean_

_17:48 – But also really just bad seduction_

_17:49 – I’m sorry it turned out so badly_

17:50 – Eh, it was a bit of an enlightening experience. She’s with someone else now, but we’re still great friends and she loves to tell the story at parties

 

_17:51 – I gotta come to one of them. This story sounds worth hearing_

17:52 – Oh sure, just invite yourself round again

 

17:53 – But please do, I’ll tell you next time we have one

 

_17:54 – Yeah sorry about that I didn’t mean to be rude I just thought you might appreciate food because I know what Sirius can be like without food_

17:55 – Relax, it’s all fine. It was good food

 

_17:56 – That’s good_

_17:56 – Shit, I have to go. I just got a call from work about a case I’m working on_

17:57 – Totally fine, I get it

 

17:58 – Have fun catching criminals, Inspector Gadget!

 

_17:59 – Oh go fuck yourself Potter_

18:00 – Oh, but I’d rather you do it for me

 

_18:01 – Fuck you_

18:02 – Yep, that’s the idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this stage the flirting is a joke, at least on Regulus' side. I've got no idea if James sees it as a joke or not. He refuses to tell me. Bloody characters, think they know everything. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry it took me such a while to update (yes, a day is a while for me :D ). Please comment and tell me what you thought, I love reading your comments!


	5. Flourish and Blotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus goes to James' bookshop, buys books, and the two of them go out for coffee

**MONDAY**

_8:04 – How’s the ego going, Potter?_

8:05 – Ugh you’re such a morning person it’s awful

 

8:06 – But the ego’s better than ever

 

_8:07 – Of course it is_

_8:09 – I really hate Mondays_

8:10 – *sings* Tell me why I don’t like Mondays

 

_8:11 – Fuck, I’m going to be singing that fucking song all day._

_8:12 – Damnit James you just had to sing didn’t you_

8:13 – Yup!

 

8:14 – Had coffee now so morning is a little less horrible. I have a shift from 11 until 5 (closing time) which is pretty bad but everyone else was sick bc it’s winter

 

_8:15 – Oh poor you I work 8:30 to 5:30 sometimes later depending on the case_

8:16 – Yeah, but your job is cool. You’re like Sherlock

 

_8:17 – If anything I’m more like Lestrade, who feels hopelessly out of his depth all the time_

_8:18 – #notmydivision_

8:19 – Oh my god that was actually the funniest episode in the entire show

 

_8:20 – That’s not saying much, there’s like 9 episodes_

8:21 – True

 

8:22 – I was just about to ask you if you were supposed to be working but then I realised

 

_8:23 – Yeah, this is why listening to people helps_

_8:23 – I’m still on the Tube_

8:24 – Oh I hate the Tube

 

8:25 – It’s so unreliable and whenever I’m late for work it’s just like nope not running trains today

 

_8:26 – Oh poor you. Must be hard, being you_

8:27 – Says the one with a title…

 

_8:28 – You know, I really can’t imagine you working in a bookshop. It just doesn’t seem like the kind of thing you’d do_

8:29 – Oh really? Because I can definitely imagine it

 

_8:30 – I wonder why_

_8:31 – Where do you work? This is something I won’t believe until I’ve seen it_

8:32 – You’re the detective, you find out

 

_8:33 – Speaking of which, I gotta go. Still working on the important case so_

_8:34 – Au revoir, auf wiedersehen, sayonara, ciao, hasta la vista, etc, etc_

8:35 – Wow overkill on the languages

 

8:36 – See ya Regulus

 

\--------------------

 

That afternoon, Regulus managed to get off work earlier, citing the need to read over the case notes and look for evidence he’d missed as his excuse. Actually, though, he was planning to go and find James’ bookstore. Since James hadn’t told him where it was, he’d texted Sirius (he didn’t actually legally have access to anyone’s files except those being investigated, he’d only been repeating what Sirius had once told him the last time) to find out where it was.

 

The ‘wanting to see where James worked to believe it’ line had been a pretty poor excuse, Regulus admitted to himself. Honestly, he didn’t think he could last another six days without actually talking to James in person. They barely knew each other, but he’d been taken with James from the moment they’d met.

 

Looking at his phone, he checked Google Maps again, then the time, and then the closing time of the store, jiggling his leg and causing the lady sitting next to him to glare. Bloody Tube. It was never on time. Apparently it would take him twenty minutes to walk from the Tube stop, and he really didn’t have that much time left. He really wanted to see this bookshop, see James surrounded by books. It sounded pretty amazing, to be honest, because Regulus loved books. Since he’d started in the police, he’d had less and less time to read, especially when he transferred over to CID, but he’d always loved reading, discovering other worlds.

 

He looked down at the directions on his phone again, then looked around, searching for the right street. Locating it, he began to walk, wondering what the store would be like. He’d always preferred bookstores that were comfy, cosy and homey. He didn’t like the really commercial-looking ones, because in his opinion books shouldn’t be about making money, they should be about making oneself happy.

 

As he walked along the street, he checked the names of the shops obsessively, not wanting to miss the bookshop by accident. At the same time, he admired the window displays already being set up for Christmas, even though it was still early November. When he caught himself checking the directions to the shop and the closing time yet again, he sighed and realised that this was not normal behaviour, and he shouldn’t be acting like a lovesick schoolgirl over his brother’s best friend.

 

He looked up at the shop names again, and his heart leapt when he recognised the name of James’ bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. The name was kind of cool, he had to say, in a bookish nerdy way, which suited him just fine. He pushed open the door, inhaling the smell of books and ink, his favourite smell in the world. The shop was crammed with books, overflowing off shelves and onto the tables and floor. Most were new, but some secondhand books were mixed in among them. It was chaotic, messy and totally, completely amazing. He picked up a copy of this fourth Game of Thrones and the newest book that was changing the fantasy world, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Apparently a movie adaptation was coming out sometime next year, and as the male lead was extremely good-looking, Regulus was considering taking himself to see it. Taking the books with him, he went over to the counter at the back of the store, behind a teetering stack of Young Adult novels. James stood at the counter, entirely absorbed in reading a book, the title of which revealed it to be Insurgent. He walked up to the counter, placed the books down and waited for James to notice his presence.

 

“Inspector Gadget! I didn’t expect to see you here, what brings you to this bookshop?” James looked utterly delighted to see Regulus here, as if this one incident had made his entire day.

 

“Well, I am a stalker, and you wouldn’t tell me where you worked, so… But I did come to buy books as well, I just thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.” Regulus smiled back at James, pushing the books to him. James started scanning them, keeping up a steady flow of chatter the whole time.

 

“So, how was work? Catch any serial killers today? Ooh, nice choice, I love this book. Have you heard they might be making a movie of it next year?” Regulus nodded as James continued. “I’ve been so bored all day, not many customers come in on a Monday, actually. Are you doing anything after this?” Regulus thought, then remembered that all the work he should do could probably be put off in favour of anything James had in mind.

 

“No, no big plans for the evening. I was probably just going to go home and watch movies or whatever.”

 

“Well, do you want to come and have coffee with me in about five minutes, when I’ve closed?” Regulus’ insides jumped happily at the invitation which he hadn’t expected.

 

“I’d love to!” he said, smiling wider and probably looking like an utter idiot. This was okay though, because James’ answering smile was just as wide. Five minutes later, James locked up the shop and the two of them walked off to a café James frequented nearby. Regulus felt nervous, thinking to himself that perhaps Doctor Who’s words were appropriate here: his stomach felt like a ‘bunch of wibbly wobbly stuff’. However, he couldn’t stop the excitement and happiness welling up in him as he walked alongside James, who was talking animatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I thought that mixing text and words would work the best, but I'm not sure, so comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Don't text and work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting. I don't know if this has a storyline really, just a lot of flirting and an eventual relationship.

**TUESDAY**

_7:22 – I had a good time yesterday, by the way_

_7:23 – I really like the bookshop too_

7:24 – Of course you do. Everyone likes the bookshop and my presence only makes it that much better, you know

 

_7:25 – Oh fuck I see the ego’s still going strong_

7:26 – Well, you know, having a date with a hot bloke does do wonders for one’s ego

 

_7:27 – Date? This is all part of your big plan to make me go back on the “I won’t sleep with you” thing, isn’t it :)_

7:28 – Damnit was I really that transparent? You got me

 

7:29 – But can we still call it a date anyway?

 

_7:30 – Yes James we can call it a date but if you ever refer to it as such in public you get to explain to my brother_

7:31 – Cheers mate make sure you consult with the undertaker in advance then

 

_7:32 – I’m a detective I spend half my time at the morgue anyway_

_7:33 – And if Sirius gets to you, you’ll definitely end up at the morgue too_

7:34 – Oh good I’ll get to see where you work

 

_7:34 – You’ll be dead, idiot_

7:35 – Ah Regulus you underestimate my ability to evade Sirius’ murder attempts

 

_7:36 – Perhaps I do, considering you’re living with him and are still alive_

_7:37 – But if the next case I’m called in for is for one James Potter I’m arresting him straight away_

7:38 – Suits me I’ll be dead, as you so helpfully pointed out

 

7:39 – Telling me I’m dead. You really know how to sweet-talk a guy

 

_7:40 – Says the one whose seduction consisted of ‘I like your hair?’ Question mark and everything_

7:41 – Shut up you’re just jealous

 

_7:42- Of what, the fact that I actually can flirt with people, unlike you?_

_7:42 – I mean, considering the story of your first and only date with a girl…_

7:43 – Oi shut up

 

_7:44 – Great vocabulary usage there_

7:45 – Fuck off, you with your fancy words and fancy title

 

7:46 – I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

_7:47 – Oh my god I’m texting a walking meme this is horrifying_

7:48 – Love it or leave it

 

_7:49 – Seriously, who taught you that talking like this ok?_

7:50 – Facebook and tumblr

 

_7:51 – Of course they did_

_7:52 – Hate to break up such a…scintillating…conversation, but I just got on a very crowded tube and have to stand so probably texting is out of the question for a bit_

7:52 – That sentence was too long for such an early time of the morning so I’m just going to agree to whatever it was

 

_7:53 – You do that_

8:28 – How was your daily dose of sardine empathy?

 

_8:29 – Sardine empathy????_

_8:30 – Forget I’m a police officer for the minute and answer honestly_

_8:30 – Are you high right now or are you actually just criminally insane?_

8:31 – Neither as far as I’m aware

 

8:32 – Unless Sirius has slipped marijuana into my coffee while still asleep

 

_8:33 – Ok I just thought I better check because you honestly come up with the strangest sentences_

8:34 – That’s just my brilliantly sharp wit

 

_8:35 – Hahaha you’re such a comedian that was a good joke_

8:36 – I hate you

 

_8:37 – No you don’t_

 

8:38 – Are you sure? What if I do and I’m just trying to get close to you in order to plot your demise?

 

_8:39 – Well, as a police officer and a detective, I’d say telling me that was a stupid idea_

_8: 40 – But no more stupid than any of your other ideas, so there you go_

8:41 – Do I have to repeat the bit about feeling so attacked right now?

 

_8:42 – Aw don’t be offended you know I love you really_

_8:43 – Ah fuck I’ve just been told off for texting in a meeting I have to go_

8:44 – Naughty naughty

 

_8:45 – ;) you know it_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you thought! I'm always looking for ways to improve, so any suggestions, thoughts or ideas are very welcome.


	7. Near-shootings, serial killers and stupid nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus nearly gets shot and actually has dinner with James, Sirius and Remus, where the hilarious reasons behind their nicknames are revealed.

**WEDNESDAY**

8:03 – Morning Inspector Gadget

 

10:12 – Have you been kidnapped by some criminal?

 

11:48 – Seriously Regulus, I’m really starting to worry

 

14:25 – Please text me to let me know you’re ok I’m really worried about you

 

17:59 – Regulus where are you Sirius says that he doesn’t know where you are either

 

 

 

**FRIDAY**

_23:48 – I am so sorry James_

_28:49 – They sent me to Aberystwyth to follow some leads and I only just got back_

23:50 – Oh thank god

 

_23:51 – I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I just didn’t see your messages because I didn’t have my phone on – was too busy chasing a serial killer_

23:52 – A serial killer!?!?!? Because that makes me feel so much better about the fact that I didn’t hear from you at all

 

_23:53 – Don’t worry, we got him. It’ll probably be in the papers tomorrow. And they’re letting me have the day off as well which is good of them_

23:54 – Holy shit

 

23:55 – You caught a serial killer

 

_23:56 – I did_

23:57 – In Aberystwyth??? Nothing even happens in Wales

 

_23:58 – Well apparently it does because it took me the better part of two days and I had to chase him all over bloody Wales_

_23:59 – Oh, and I nearly got shot_

23:59 – You fucking what!?!??!?

 

 

 

**SATURDAY**

00:00 – Regulus!

 

00:01 – You can’t just go getting yourself nearly-shot

 

_00:02 – He’s a serial killer tbh I was expecting to actually get shot_

00:03 – Fuck

 

00:04 – That’s mental

 

_00:05 – You’re telling me_

_00:06 – Anyway I ought to sleep because I haven’t slept in two days_

00:07 – Oh of course. See you tonight

 

00:08 – Unless you’re not coming…

 

_00:09 – Don’t be silly. Of course I am_

00:10 – You’ll definitely be coming tonight

 

_00:11 – Fuck off James I nearly got shot I’m definitely not sleeping with you_

00:12 – Aww you know you want to

 

_00:13 – You also know that this could be counted as harassment and as an officer of the law…_

 

00:14 – Fine fine fine I won’t ask you to sleep with me

 

00:15 – Ok let me rephrase I won’t ask you to sleep with me until you’ve gotten over the nearly-shot thing

 

00:15 – Are you over it yet?

 

_00:16 – Fuck off mate I’m sleeping_

00:17 – Do you generally sleep-text? And so eloquently too?

 

_00:18 – Imagine me raising my middle finger at you. Now I’m actually going to sleep_

00:19 – Night Inspector Gadget

 

00:20 – Or morning. Or whatever

 

08:19 – We’re meeting earlier tonight to have dinner together. Three Broomsticks at 6pm alright with you

 

_13:04 – Oh, sure ok_

_13:05 – Sorry, I only just woke up_

13:14 – Ok glad to see your’e still alive

 

13:15 – Sorry a work and pretending nto to be texting so I can’t actually see whta I’m writing

 

_13:16 – That’s ok, only a few mistakes anyway. When do you get off work?_

13:17 – Closing time (5)

 

_13:18 – When’d you start?_

13:19 – 19 mins ago

 

_13:20 – Sucks to be you_

13:21 – Says the one who nearly got shot by a serial killer

 

_13:22 – Can’t you just let that go already?_

13:23 – Nope

 

13:24 – Customers. Must dash, Inspector love

 

_13:25 – So Inspector Gadget wasn’t stupid enough for you?_

13:25 – Nope

 

\--------------------

 

Regulus arrived at the Three Broomsticks at five past six. He hadn’t been planning on being late at all, but the terrible trains combined with the fact that he couldn’t find anything to wear had meant that he’d done the unthinkable for the aristocracy: he was late. He had finally decided on wearing almost the exact same thing as last week, because honestly, all he really owned were suits anyway. He was wearing the same black jeans, just with a different coloured shirt and a scarf, and he wasn’t really sure how it’d taken him that long to decide on possibly the world’s most boring outfit ever.

 

He walked into the pub, thankful for the warm heaters yet again, and looked around for Sirius, Remus and James. Spotting them in the back, he walked over, trying not to bump into a couple who apparently couldn’t even separate to walk out of a room. He slid onto the seat next to Sirius, who was watching Remus across the table, and poked him in the ribs.

 

“Sorry I’m late. Trains again. I swear it’s always worse when I need to be somewhere quickly.”

 

“Baby brother!” Sirius, ignoring his protests as to the name, swept him up in a massive hug. “How’s the not-gunwound?”

 

“Non-existent, thanks. Something which I was very glad about.”

 

“I’ll say”, Remus put in from across the table. “Getting shot isn’t much fun at all.”

 

“Ex-army”, James said helpfully. “He decided that the army was keeping him away from family and Sirius too much, and he got shot too many times.”

 

“Hey, it wasn’t all bad! It was actually a really good job.”

 

“Moony, that’s just…you have scars all over you and you say it was a good job?” Sirius has obviously asked this question many times before, because Remus just rolled his eyes and whacked his arm.

 

“Ow. Prongs, he hurt me!” Sirius pouted childishly.

 

“I’ll hurt you too if you don’t stop whining.”

 

“Reggie babe, you love me still, right?”

 

“Ugh, not if you call me that I don’t. Hey, I have a question, I just remembered. Where did all your nicknames come from, I want to know.”

 

“Well…” Sirius said, looking at the other two, “who’s going first? Moony?”

 

“Alright”, Remus agreed placidly. “I’m called Moony because one night in Upper Sixth at school, we got horribly drunk, and there was a full moon that night. Apparently I’m a philosophical drunk, because Sirius and James told me the next morning that I’d spent a good forty-five minutes talking about the beauty of the moon, and then another twenty talking about the scientific side of the moon. So…Moony.”

 

“You spent over an hour talking about the moon!?” Regulus thought that was possibly one of the most hilarious kinds of drunkenness he’d ever heard. He tended to sing loudly when he got drunk, as evidenced by the Bohemian Rhapsody last week. The stories were interrupted as a waitress came to their table to ask for their order.

 

After they’d ordered, Sirius began to tell the story of his nickname. “Well, Padfoot was because we had this one really strict English teacher, Professor McGonagall, and one day she was standing outside her classroom and I snuck up behind her and just stood there while she opened the door. Then she turned around, noticed me and screamed. It was the funniest thing ever, and she gave me detention for being so quiet, and this lot decided Padfoot was a good nickname after all that. James’ turn!” he finished cheerfully.

 

James groaned and turned to Regulus. “Please, bear in mind I was about twelve when this happened”, he said. “Well, we went on this school excursion – a camping trip in a forest in autumn, and there were lots of deer around. I went off to have a piss in the middle of the night, and when I turned around to go back to our tent there was this deer just staring at me. After all the ghost stories around the campfire, I just freaked and started to run, but the deer came after me, and I stumbled, and the deer kind of…ran into me”, he mumbled.

 

“It ran away right after, but I was bleeding because its antlers had got me. I went back to the tent, and I was rather worked up, so when I tried to tell Sirius and Remus what’d happened, all I could get out was ‘A deer got me with its prongs!’ They didn’t let me forget it, so here I am.”

 

Regulus stared at James in shock. “You got speared by a deer and called its antlers prongs?”

 

“Oi Reg, remember when you used to call them pointlers?” Sirius reminisced happily.

 

“Fuck off Sirius. That’s, that’s actually hilarious, I can’t believe that happened, James!”

 

“Me neither”, James agreed fervently.

 

Their food arrived, and the four of them began to eat, laughing and remembering the past fondly. Regulus watched James’ open, happy face with a small smile. He felt perfectly content and deliriously exhilarated to be sitting, joking with such a wonderful friends, James especially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show how worried James could get about Regulus, and also I wanted to bring in some details about his work, because really that's all he did before James accidentally texted him. I had lots of fun making up the stories for the nicknames! Shoutout to one of my friends, who did exactly what Sirius did to my English teacher, with hilarious results (and he didn't receive a detention), and to my sister, who did actually call antlers 'pointlers' when she was young. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought!


	8. Hangovers and happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another hangover Sunday, this time with Merlin and cuddles.

**SUNDAY**

_09:18 – Did I sing again last night? I don’t think I did but I want to make sure_

09:19 – Nah, you’re good. Sirius and I? Not so much. He looks like he’s trying to drown himself in the water I’m making him drink

 

_09:20 – Want me to come over again? I’ve got food just in case_

09:21 – Ah, only if you really want to

 

_09:22 – I’m coming_

09:23 – Now I just need you to repeat that under different circumstances…

 

_09:24 – Fucking hell, James_

09:25 – Yeah, you can say that then too

 

_09:26 – Oh fuck off_

09:27 – That’s not the sentiment I was looking for

 

_09:28 – These aren’t the droids you’re looking for, either_

_09:29 – I’m bringing a movie that isn’t Star Wars bc you need to branch out_

09:30 – Alright. Just no John Green

 

_09:31 – What, you mean you don’t want to cry over a totally unrealistic and implausible love story between two cancer patients? What if I brought titanic?_

09:32 – What if I shot you?

 

_09:33 – Fine, no titanic_

_09:34 – I could have you arrested you know_

09:35 – Said that already. Getting a bit boring. Surely you have better things to do with me ;)

 

_09:36 – I’m going to ignore that statement_

09:37 – Meanie

 

_09:38 – Wtf? Because I won’t sleep with you?_

09:39 – Yeah >:(

 

_09:40 – I’m not going to sleep with you! I’ve known you for two weeks, and you didn’t even know I existed!_

09:41 – Semantics

 

_09:42 – Ah fuck you_

09:43 – Yeah, please do

 

_09:44 – You’re hopeless_

_09:44 – Total lost cause_

09:45 – Yeah, I know

 

_09:46 – So are you averse to watching Merlin?_

09:47 – Definitely not. It’s not Star Wars, and Merlin and Arthur are both hot

 

_09:48 – Agreed. Very hot. I don’t know why the writers of the show didn’t just make them canon, they practically are anyway_

09:49 – I know! They so are! I love Gwen and everything but she really isn’t meant for Arthur. Have you seen the ending yet?

 

_09:50 – Have I seen the ending? I spent a whole weekend crying after watching the last season_

_09:51 – Just couldn’t deal. Still can’t_

09:52 – Me neither

 

09:53 – Sirius has informed me that I spend entirely too much time texting you and not enough time texting him

 

_09:54 – Of course he has_

09:55 – He’s also just informed me that texting him to tell him to fuck off does not count as a meaningful conversation

 

09:56 – I think he’s just jealous of our connection :P

 

_09:57 – I think he needs to get over himself. Tell him if he wants meaningful texts he should message Remus instead_

09:58 – No point. He’s sitting on Remus’ lap currently

 

_09:59 – Oh true. Forgot he was at yours_

10:00 – I’m very grateful he’s here because he’s better at dealing with hungover-Padfoot than I am

 

_10:01 – Tell Sirius you won’t be texting me anymore because I’m here_

10:02 – Oh ok

 

\--------------------

 

Regulus knocked on the door, glancing up at the shiny number ‘17’ to check that he had the correct flat. He heard eager footsteps inside, then the door swung open to reveal James, looking adorably excited and terribly hungover at the same time. Regulus wasn’t entirely sure how that was possible, but James appeared to be managing it.

 

“Regulus!” James said, then winced at his volume, sweeping Regulus into a hug. He hugged back, a little surprised as James hadn’t done this before, but he wasn’t exactly objecting. He turned his head, inhaling the smell of James’ hair covered by the strong scent of alcohol. Strangely, it made his heart flutter, although when James released him he made a disapproving face.

 

“You shouldn’t have drunk that much, you know’, he reproved James. “I deliberately made sure I didn’t get drunk, because One killer hangover was enough for me.”

 

“Ah, don’t ruin the fun. It’s all part of the great experience of life.”

 

“Yeah, and it’s an experience I don’t particularly care to repeat.”

 

“Oh really? Because I’ll bet my seduction is a lot better when we’re both drunk”, James said in a suggestive tone.

 

“Your seduction is terrible at any point, if you ask me”, Regulus replied teasingly.

 

“Oi, Prongs, stop flirting with my baby brother and come pay attention to me”, Sirius called from down the hallway. “We all know you love me better.” James rolled his eyes, held out his hand for Regulus’ coat and hung it up before taking the cardboard box in Regulus’ arms.

 

“You brought breakfast again!” he said happily.

 

“I told you I would. Did you not believe me or something?”

 

“Nah, I’m just happy because your breakfast is better than my burnt toast.”

 

“You only burned the toast because you were texting him”, Sirius pointed out, poking his head into the hallway. “Hurry up, I want food.” They walked into the living room where Remus, considerably less hungover than Sirius or James, sat on the lounge comfortably.

 

“Hey Remus”, Regulus said, smiling at him. Remus was good for Sirius, he thought, calming him down and loving him in a way that he needed. James plonked the box of food on the floor and pulled out the DVD.

 

“What season of Merlin do we want to start with?” he asked.

 

“Stupid question, the first season”, Regulus replied. “I brought plastic plates and cups, and nothing needs cooking because it’s just pastry and orange juice.” He started taking out the food and passing it around. When everyone was settled, they began to watch Merlin. Sirius and Remus were settled comfortably into an armchair that they really shouldn’t have been able to fit into, as it appeared to be a one-person chair. He and James sat on the lounge together, James’ side pressed against him and making him uncomfortably warm. James’ plate was balanced on his legs and he was eating with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Regulus’ shoulders. Regulus curled his feet up and rested his head on James’ shoulder. He didn’t know what this was, but it made him feel excited, happy and nervous all at once. Taking a bite of pastry, he wished he could capture this moment and the feeling of being held by James forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww wasn't it adorable? I don't know where their relationship is going but the characters made me write that in, so that's what happened. I really can't control them, I only write it down. Please comment to tell me what you thought! I really appreciate all the comments I get.


	9. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and James are going to see a movie and have dinner. Is it a date? Who knows.
> 
> Sirius is bold text

 

**MONDAY**

07:42 – Oh, I forgot to tell you, I saw the serial killer in the paper

 

07:43 – Good catch

 

_07:44 – Um, thanks?_

_07:44 – You make him sound like a basketball not a murderous raving lunatic_

07:45 – Well, he looked pretty orange to me. Like, more orange than that joke they’ve got running for president in the US

 

_07:46 – Ridiculous, I know_

_07:47 – I really hope they don’t vote him in. I wouldn’t trust him to lead a world superpower, especially not one with nuclear weapons_

07:48 – It’ll be worse than when we all thought we were going to die in 2012

 

_07:49 – I never actually saw the movie_

07:50 – I don’t think you missed much. I fell asleep in it. I think everyone ended up dead or something

 

07:51 – Who knows

 

_07:52 – Why are you up so early all the time anyway? I thought you hated early mornings_

07:53 – I do

 

07:54 – It’s the company that makes it worthwhile

 

07:55 – And by that I’m not talking about a sleep-talking Sirius, I’m referring to you

 

07:56 – In case you didn’t realise

 

07:57 – Goddamnit I need to stop talking

 

_07:58 – Oh ok. Thanks, then_

_07:58 – Are you nervous or something?_

07:59 – No…

 

07:59 – Yes…

 

08:00 – I don’t fucking know alright

 

_08:01 – Ok ok just asking_

08:02 – Yeah

 

08:02 – So, got any new cases?

 

_08:03 – You know that I’m technically not supposed to tell you, right?_

08:04 – Yeah, just like technically Sirius isn’t allowed to drive his motorbike at 140km/h

 

08:05 – As in, technicalities aren’t going to stop you

 

_08:06 – James. James. James. Police officer. I know you’re not going to stop, but at least don’t tell me so that then I don’t know all the illegal things you two get up to_

08:07 – Regulus. Regulus. Regulus. I am aware of what my name is

 

_08:08 – Are you sure? You don’t strike me as the intelligent type…_

08:09 – I’ll have you know I am very intelligent. I can even spell my name!

 

_08:10 – Aw what a good little boy it is_

08:11 – It? I am offended!

 

_08:12 – You’ll get over it_

08:13 – *sniffs* I don’t think I will

 

_08:14 – *passes you a tissue* Stop fuckin crying my feet are getting wet and I don’t like it_

_08:15 – Drama queen_

08:16 – And proud

 

08:17 – Look what you’ve done. Made me misquote X-Men at you

 

_08:18 – What was it originally? Mutant and proud?_

08:19 – Yeah, that was it. I only really watched the first one, because it had James McAvoy in it

 

_08:20 – Yeah fair enough that’s a good reason to watch something_

08:21 – So, I was wondering…

 

08:22 – Are you doing anything this afternoon/tonight?

 

_08:23 – I don’t think so, why?_

08:24 – Would you like to maybe go to the cinema and/or have dinner?

 

_08:25 – Of course! I’d love to!_

_08:26 – What movie?_

08:28 – It’s a surprise. Can I come pick you up at 7 then?

 

_08:29 – Sure. Sirius has my address somewhere I think_

08:30 – Great!

 

\--------------------

 

_08:31 – Sirius Sirius Sirius guess what_

**08:32 – I’m asleep nothing is happening in my brain you will have to tell me**

_08:33 – James and I are going out tonight_

_08:34 – Like just us_

**08:35 – I know**

**08:35 – I can hear him singing Grease from here. He always sings musicals when he’s happy**

**08:36 – Plus he yelled it at me**

_08:37 – Oh fuck all I have to wear is suits I have no clothes_

**08:38 – Well wear a fuckin suit then**

_08:39 – We’re going to the movies_

**08:40 – Fine, go naked. I don’t care, and if you go naked, he won’t care either**

_08:41 – You are seriously unhelpful. Worst older brother ever_

**08:42 – Aww Reggie such compliments**

_08:43 – Holy fuck I can’t believe this_

**08:44 – Considering it’s happening, maybe you’d better**

**08:45 – I’m such a philosopher when I’m half asleep isn’t it amazing?**

_08:46 – You’re delusional_

**08:47 – And you’re head over heels for antler-boy**

_08:48 – Antler-boy? What the fuck?_

_08:49 – Hang on wait nonononononononononono_

**08:50 – Too late**

_08:51 – I didn’t mean to agree_

**08:52 – Yes you did. Anyone with eyes could see it. Hell, even I can see it and I’m more oblivious than a brick wall**

_08:53 – I’m just going to go now…_

**08:54 – Have fun on your date tonight**

_08:55 – Not a date_

_08:56 – Wait, is it?_

**08:57 – Idk I’m not the one who got asked**

_08:58 – Well, can’t you do the impossible and try to subtly find out for me?_

**08:59 – Fine, but you owe me, baby brother**

_09:00 – Yeah yeah whatever_

**12:34 – So I was subtle and James wants it to be but doesn’t want to say it in case he scares you off**

_12:35 – Ok. Alright. I can do this then. Thanks Sirius!_

**12:36 – No problem**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww isn't it cute. Next chapter will be the date. James decided he wanted to move things along a little, so here we are. Please comment and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from you
> 
> Also, I know many of you are also Wolfstar fans, so please go check out my Wolfstar fic - that'd be great!


	10. Only Slightly Illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - the date! Hopefully the first of many.

**MONDAY**

By the time James knocked on Regulus’ door, Regulus was just about ready to pass out from the suspense, tension and anticipation that had been slowly shredding his nerves all day. He’d given in to temptation and bought himself some ordinary jeans and a shirt, as he was sick of wearing the same two shirts and one pair of jeans every time he went out with James, Sirius and Remus. The shirt was grey, and the shop assistant had assured him it made the grey of his eyes ‘entrancing’. He found that was enough to sell it to him, and a small part of his mind realised that really what he was trying to do was impress James.

 

He would not be impressed, Regulus decided, if I passed out before I even opened the door, so he wiped his palms on his (slightly too tight) jeans and headed over to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the sight of James, half-turned away and bouncing nervously, holding…a DVD case? At the sound of the door opening, James turned to Regulus, a smile lighting up his handsome face. He pushed the DVD towards him.

 

“Uh, I, uh got you something”, James said sounding as tense as Regulus felt. He took the case and turned it over before bursting out laughing.

 

“Oh, hell! Where’d you get this? Inspector Gadget! I haven’t seen this movie around for years!” Regulus looked up at James, amazed that he’d taken the time to hunt down a movie that wasn’t exactly popular anymore. “I didn’t get you anything, I’m sorry”, he felt the need to say. It hadn’t even crossed his mind, to be honest, as he’d been worrying about a case at work and this…maybe/maybe not date.

 

“That’s alright. I get the pleasure of your company”, James said, winking at Regulus. Then he bowed dramatically, sweeping an invisible hat off his head and holding out his hand. “My lady, your carriage awaits.” Playing along, Regulus held up an imaginary skirt and placed his other hand on James’ arm.

 

“Well, I could hardly refuse such a well-mannered gentleman”, Regulus said. James dropped Regulus’ hand and grabbed his chest dramatically, acting wounded.

 

“My dear fellow, I could never be well-mannered! What a horrible suggestion”, he gasped, then grinned wickedly, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The tension broke and Regulus burst out laughing, feeling considerably lighter and happier. The shyness, the politeness, they just hadn’t been James. He was glad to see a return of the wonderful, stupid, crazy James and his heart fluttered as James, still laughing with him, grabbed his hand and tugged him out the door. He held on tightly as Regulus locked it, and then pulled Regulus close to his side as they walked out into the predictably freezing night. Regulus shivered. He really needed to get a new coat, the old one didn’t keep out the cold, but he never had the time, always out on cases or filling out mountains of paperwork at the station.

 

It seemed James had managed to book a table at a restaurant that was highly sought-after, and had a waiting list that was longer than the wait between seasons of Sherlock. When they arrived, Regulus turned to James, mouth open in astonishment.

 

“You- what? How?” He couldn’t prevent himself from doing a convincing impression of a guppy, jaw opening and closing in shock.

 

“I assume this means you like it, then”, James said, smirking. “I thought so.”

 

“How’d you get a reservation here? You didn’t do anything illegal, did you?”

 

“A guy’s gotta keep his secrets, Regulus, even from someone as pretty as you. Don’t worry, it wasn’t really illegal.” Regulus blushed, then heard the second half of the sentence.

 

“Wasn’t really illegal? James, knowing you that means you broke half a dozen laws!”

 

“Nah, it was slightly less than half a dozen.” Regulus declined to answer that, punching him in the arm instead.

 

“Ow, you punch too well. All that police training, I suppose. If I get a bruise, it’s your fault.”

 

“Noted. I don’t think it’ll bruise, but if you want bruises that badly I can punch you again”, Regulus laughed. James held the door open for Regulus to walk inside the restaurant. The guppy impression made a grand reappearance as he took in the décor and the general splendour.

 

“Like it?” James asked, standing close behind him and talking softly into his ear. “I promise I didn’t do anything illegal this time.” Regulus turned around to find him standing startlingly close.

 

“I love it”, he said, smiling softly. He felt frozen, caught in James’ stare, until a waiter came to show them to their table, clearing his throat politely. Regulus turned back around quickly, mentally cursing to himself. He needed to tone down the doe-eyed, adoring schoolgirl act – it was utterly pathetic and totally out of character for him.

 

Dinner passed in a blur and Regulus, contrary to what he’d told himself earlier, found himself utterly dazed by James. He didn’t remember what he’d eaten. Lobster, possibly, or maybe it was prawns. He’d been too wrapped up in James’ laugh, his wicked, mischievous grin and his stories of stupid, hare-brained escapades. It wasn’t awkward as he’d feared when he’d first seen James on his doorstep, the unnatural politeness evaporating in favour of James’ natural charm.

 

Afterwards, they walked the short distance to a cinema to see the promised film. James had sent Regulus over to buy popcorn, insisting that he wasn’t allowed to know what movie they were watching, and that it was he’d better buy popcorn as they’d be hungry. He seemed to have forgotten that they’d just eaten dinner. When they got into the cinema, Regulus still didn’t know what movie they’d be watching, because James kept insisting it was a surprise. He pelted a giggling James with popcorn, attempting to get it out of him, but James, still laughing uncontrollably, wrested the popcorn from him. They earned some glares from an old man sitting a few seats along, but Regulus didn’t know why he was so worried – it was only the half-hour of ads, it wasn’t like it was anything worth watching.

 

The movie started, and it turned out to be Captain America: Civil War. Regulus was hooked, because he secretly loved Marvel films. Throughout the movie, he could see James sneaking glances at him out of the corner of his eye, making him feel warm and tingly all over. They stayed in their seats until about five minutes after the credits had ended, not trusting that Marvel hadn’t put in extra scenes at the end.

 

Then James took him back home, and as Regulus was searching his pocket for the key, James stood watching him silently. He opened the door and turned to find James leaning against the wall, his face partially obscured by the shadows.

 

“I think this is the bit where I say I had a good time. I honestly did, it was absolutely amazing. Thank you so much, James”, he said. James pushed off the wall and walked to him, standing so close that Regulus’ brain stopped working, much to his dismay (his brain was useful, and he really did need it).

 

“You’re very welcome. I enjoyed myself too”, James replied quietly, leaning closer. They stood like that for some time, neither of them daring to move any closer and close the gap between them, but neither willing to step away. Finally, James turned away. “I’ll see you later, Regulus”, he said with a half-smile.

 

“See you, James. Don’t do anything too illegal.” He watched James leap down the stairs and shut the door quietly. Going over to the window, he pulled aside the curtain to watch as James left, smiling like an idiot – a lovesick idiot – the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Was James too out of character? I couldn't make him stay as he was supposed to - he just wouldn't cooperate. But they did go on a date and it was absolutely adorable, so that makes up for everything.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought! I really love to hear from you
> 
> I'm going to be flying back home over the next two days, so the next chapter will be posted a bit later than usual. Apologies and happy Jegulus reading!


	11. Dating for Criminal Masterminds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to appease all the people who haven't got their Jegulus fix in a while. Promises of another date chapter soon!

**TUESDAY**

**10:12 – So. How was it?**

_10:13 – How was what?_

**10:14 – Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you**

_10:15 – Fine, it was amazing_

_10:15 – Like seriously incredible!_

_10:16 – I have no idea how he got a reservation at that restaurant but…wow_

**10:17 – Ah, that may have been me. I called and…borrowed the title to reserve it. They were more than happy to make a reservation under the name of Potter for Lord Black**

_10:18 – You did WHAT?_

_10:19 – Do you have ANY self-preservation? What the hell were you thinking?_

**10:20 – That you’d absolutely love it**

_10:21 – Well, I guess you’re right about that. But please, for the love of all that is holy, can the two of you stop telling me about all the dubious and slightly illegal things that you do. I don’t care what you do, I just don’t want to know about it_

**10:22 – Alright. Fair enough.**

**10:23 – By the way, James has barely stopped talking about you**

**10:24 – It’s getting annoying. I’m considering taping his mouth shut again**

_10:25 – Again?_

**10:26 – Yeah. Seriously, what did you do to the guy? He will not fucking shut up**

_10:27 – Oh, um, sorry?_

**10:28 – Yeah, you will be sorry and so will he if he mentions your name one more time**

_10:29 – Can you please not do him any lasting damage? I rather like him as he is_

**10:30 – Yes, well, we all know how much you like him don’t we**

_10:31 – I don’t know what you’re insinuating and I don’t particularly want to know_

**10:32 – Shame. You’re really missing out there**

_10:33 – I’m devastated. Heartbroken_

**10:34 – Yeah I can really tell**

_10:35 – Shut up_

_\--------------------_

10:41 – Morning

 

_10:42 – Hey_

_10:43 – Did Sirius tape your mouth shut again?_

10:44 – Um…………yeah. That’s why I’m texting you, because I can’t talk to people

 

_10:45 – Oh, and here I was thinking it was because of my scintillating wit_

10:46 – Course not

 

_10:47 – Prat_

10:47 – Idiot

 

_10:48- Insolent noisemaker_

10:49 – You what now?

 

_10:50 – Shakespeare_

_10:51 – The Tempest_

10:52 – Being part of the aristocracy is really not doing you any good, is it?

 

_10:53 – Just because I quote Shakespeare…_

10:54 – Exactly! I don’t know any self-respecting guy who’d quote Shakespeare!

 

_10:55 – Well, now you do_

10:56 – I suppose I do, yes

 

_10:57 – Thanks for last night, by the way_

_10:58 – I had a heap of fun_

10:59 – That’s good, I’m glad you liked it

 

_11:00 – Would you possibly consent to a repeat of last night? Only this time I’ll be the criminal mastermind and organise it all_

11:01 – Of course, I’d love that!

 

_11:02 – You free Sunday evening then?_

11:03 – Should be, yes

 

_11:04 – Excellent!_

_11:05 – Sorry, I have to go. Attempted murder in Islington_

11:06 – Have fun, Inspector Gadget!

 

\--------------------

 

**11:14 – What’d you do to him**

**11:15 – He’s like the Energiser Bunny on steroids**

**11:16 – I think he might be about to explode to be honest**

_11:17 – I’m on a case, Siri_

**11:18 – Don’t call me that, Reggie**

_11:19 – Yeah, yeah, fuck you too_

_11:20 – I only asked him on a date_

**11:21 – Oh, that explains it then**

**11:22 – What case? Can you tell me, or will I have to sign the Official Secrets Act?**

_11:23 – For God’s sake I’m a policeman, not a spy. We don’t need to sign the Official Secrets Act, I’m just not supposed to tell you_

**11:24 – Oh. You don’t?**

_11:25 – You sound…suspiciously disappointed by that_

_11:26 – Have you been watching James Bond films again?_

**11:27 – I might have been. It was only Skyfall**

_11:28 – I’ve never finished that one, and I’ve attempted to start it about three times_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm in Year 12, which is hectic, and I was changing countries also. Anyway, I'll be trying to update much more regularly if I can.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think! I'm sorry it's so short


	12. Orange Juice or Milk on Your Cereal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more of Regulus and James being adorable. Watching late-night crime shows and waking up to each other.

**WEDNESDAY**

21:24 – How was the murder?

 

_21:25 – It was only attempted murder, thankfully. We’re not sure how it was done yet, though, so I’ll be pretty busy for a while_

21:26 – Does that mean there’s still some murderous raving lunatic out there?

 

_21:27 – What, other than my brother? Nah, we’ve got the suspect in custody, we just can’t charge him because we haven’t got enough proof yet_

21:28 – You slacker you. Why are you texting me then? Shouldn’t you be out at all hours like some Sherlock?

 

_21:29 – Unlike Sherlock, I actually recognise the value in sleeping and eating normally and regularly_

21:30 – Fair point

 

_21:31 – Anyway, if I were out at all hours, I wouldn’t be able to text you_

21:32 – Hey, I’m not objecting to the fact you’re texting me!

 

_21:33 – What are you doing at the moment?_

21:34 – Nothing much to be honest

 

_21:35 – Do you want to come to mine and watch shitty crime shows?_

21:36 – I’d love to!

 

_21:37 – Fair warning, I do yell at them a lot. I’m one of those people who talks to the movies_

21:38 – Hahaha, well so am I, so we can tell them off together

 

 

\--------------------

 

James stood outside Regulus’ door, shifting nervously from foot to foot. The sound of feet coming to answer the doorbell could be heard from behind the door. Regulus pulled the door open with a blinding smile.

 

“James! Sorry it’s so late. I only realised the time about a minute ago.”

 

He looked so concerned that James couldn’t help smiling indulgently at him before answering.

 

“I’m always up for crime shows, and I probably would have watched Netflix for hours alone if you hadn’t texted me.”

 

“Yeah, well, you’ll still be watching Netflix. Any particular crime show you want to watch?”

 

James followed Regulus into his apartment, noticing how neat it was, except for the books. There were books piled up everywhere, precariously balanced on windowsills, and stacked up against walls. A stray coffee mug served as a bookend for one shelf, and a plaster elephant for another. James ran his finger along the titles, a warm feeling building inside at Regulus’ obvious love for books.

 

“Ooh, you have Slaughterhouse-5! That’s pretty much the only thing I remember from A-Level English”, James said, pulling the book out. “What did you think of it?”

 

“I really liked it, but I was glad it was a short read. I don’t think I could have stood a minute more of the confusion.”

 

“Yeah, it was a bit odd. Constantly repeating children’s rhymes. I suppose that’s probably a representation of some dreadfully dull literary idea, but I thought it was just strange.” James watched Regulus’ expressions as he described his opinion. His eyes lit up, and he looked in that moment more handsome than James had seen him before, faded Superman pyjamas and all. In fact, the mismatched socks and the messy hair were more endearing to him than the calm, composed Regulus in suits, or the sexy, alluring Regulus from their date.

 

He realised he’d been staring at Regulus with a distinctly ridiculous expression, and turned to put Slaughterhouse-5 back in its place to hide his embarrassment. Then he followed Regulus into the living room where they proceeded to curl up under blankets in front of Regulus’ laptop.

 

They ended up watching the second series of Murdoch Mysteries until four in the morning, when both of them dropped off to sleep on the sofa. As he slipped into sleep, James spared a momentary thought for the question of how he was going to get to work on time that day, but settled back next to Regulus, breathing in the soapy smell of his skin.

 

\--------------------

 

Regulus awoke with a start as his alarm chirped cheerfully from the corner of the room. He pulled his eyes open, cursing his loud alarm tone as he tried to regain complete consciousness. He blinked in the bright light, then realised that there was a warm mass against his side. The warmth (James, he realised) shifted and grumbled.

 

“Fuck, Sirius, turn the bloody alarm off”, he said loudly, before opening his eyes. He visibly jumped as he realised he wasn’t at his house, and Regulus hid a smile. James looked adorable, black hair messier than ever and clothes rumpled from sleep. James removed his head from Regulus’ chest and sat up, making the side of Regulus where he’d been sleeping considerably colder.

 

When they had managed to wake up a little more, Regulus wandered into his kitchen and consulted his cupboards. When he went to James’ and Sirius’ in the mornings, he usually bought food specifically, so he really didn’t have much in the way of good breakfast food. He flipped on the kettle and pulled out two mugs, then turned back to the recalcitrant cupboards, which remained stubbornly bare of all but Weetabix and tomato sauce. Weetabix it was then. He turned around to fetch the milk, but stopped short. James stood behind him, holding out the milk with a cheeky grin.

 

“Or would you prefer orange juice on your cereal?” James asked teasingly. Regulus whacked his shoulder and took the milk.

 

“I don’t even have any orange juice, you prat. I hate the stuff.”

 

“You hate orange juice? How could you, you mutant creature!” As they began to laugh uncontrollably, it struck Regulus how awfully domestic this all was, and how much he really didn’t mind at all. In fact, he’d rather prefer it if James fought with him over the milk every single morning for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the first time, I thought I'd put in some James POV. How do you think it went? Should I write some more from his POV?
> 
> Hope you liked it! Comment and tell me what you thought!


	13. Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus gets a call from work about a murder in London, at a bookshop with a very familiar name.

**THURSDAY**

The day after Regulus’ domestic epiphany, he found himself meeting James in a situation he’d never expected in his wildest imaginings, and certainly wasn’t happy about. He’d got onto the Tube that morning, happy to have finished sorting out the Welsh attempted murder case, when his boss texted him about another murder. Seriously, he thought, what is it with people and murdering at Christmas? Wasn’t Christmas supposed to be the happiest time of the year?

 

He looked down at his phone again and swore in shock, scandalising the old ladies across the aisle. The address he’d been sent was for one Flourish and Blotts Bookshop, and his heart was racing in fear. He scrambled to the station to find DS Hathaway, his partner, and ask his boss if he was sure it was that address, or if it was a mistake. It couldn’t be correct. It just couldn’t.

 

Half an hour later, they’d pulled up in front of the shop, and Regulus couldn’t help the trembling in his fingers as he followed Hathaway inside. All the employees were standing or sitting, trying to mindlessly occupy themselves and ignore the terrible destruction of life that had occurred. He scanned the room, and sure enough, James was there.

 

In the back of his mind, he knew it would be far better to step back and let Hathaway investigate this one. His personal connections to it, to James, would ruin his judgement and cause him to make incorrect conclusions. However, he couldn’t leave James hanging like that. He had to do his duty, to investigate and ensure justice was meted out. If that meant not involving himself with James for the duration of the case, so his testimony would stand up in court, then so be it.

 

One of the store's employees, a pale young woman with tear-tracks streaking her face, hurried over. Hathaway looked to Regulus, who could only shake his head mutely. Bemused, Hathaway turned back to the woman and began to talk to her in a soft tone, consoling her. She sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve, then led them away from the main part of the shop.

 

Outside, in the alley behind the bookshop, the air stung Regulus’ face with its barbs, whipping his hair and pricking his eyes until he was unsure whether he was crying because of the death or because of the wind. The grey paving was littered with black globs of chewing gum, as deceased as the cold body lying on them.

 

Regulus walked over to the body, ignoring Hathaway, who was comforting the other girl again. Kneeling down, he saw that it was a girl, impossibly young, and incongruous against the bleak surrounds. Her face and neck were bruised, and the marks appeared to stretch down into her collar. Without a pathologist, cause of death wasn’t certain, but all signs pointed to her having been strangled. She was wearing jeans and a blue shirt with Captain America’s shield on it, but only one shoe – a tattered black ballet flat. Her purse lay next to her, a silly flowered thing, barely capable of holding a credit card and a coin. Regulus pulled the rubber gloves that he kept for these occasions out of his coat pocket and slipped them on, then gingerly lifted the purse up. Opening it, he found a surprising amount of money inside. It was by no means a fortune, but there was over a hundred pounds there. Not a mugging then, he thought to himself.

 

He placed the purse next to the girl, then stood and stripped off his gloves. Turning around, he found that the crying woman had retreated to the relative safety of her shop, leaving Hathaway behind him.

 

“Name?” he asked abruptly.

 

“Allison Parker. She worked here as well, and was on the shift last night with one other employee.”

 

“Who was that? We’ll definitely need to bring them in for questioning, and all the others too, but they’d be the priority.”

 

“Uhm…just let me check”, Hathaway said, flipping his notebook to where he’d obviously scribbled it while talking to the owner. “Ja-James Potter?” he said, deciphering his handwriting with evident difficulty.

 

Regulus stared at him numbly. He looked at the sky, grey as the dawn, then at the ground. The chewing gum spots stared back, mocking him. “James is the primary suspect”, they seemed to say. “James could be a murderer.”

 

He didn’t know which was worse – James having murdered someone, or Regulus’ doubt in his morality. Of course, he wanted to believe James was innocent. In his heart, he hoped desperately that he was. However, he knew that there was always a chance that James was a murderer, that James had killed this girl Allison, and that he was in love with someone he now knew to be a murderer.

 

“Black? Are you alright?” Hathaway’s voice cut in. “You’re as white as a sheet, mate.” Regulus shook his head.

 

“I’ll be right. Go and start taking the details of the employees, please. I’ve got to do something. I’ll be back.” Hathaway nodded his assent and hurried off.

 

In truth, Regulus just needed a moment, or maybe a lifetime, to process his shock and fear. Wandering, pacing aimlessly gave no answers. Nothing to indicate why fate was intervening between him and James. He punched the wall and roared at the calm sky. Blood welled on his knuckle where a stone had cut into him, but he didn’t feel it.

 

The tang of his blood mixed with the scent of death in the air, and Regulus dropped to his knees on the pavement. He buried his head in his hands and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. 
> 
> I wasn't happy with the story just being extended fluff, so I began writing. Somewhere along the way it got angsty. 
> 
> Please don't kill me. I promise that nothing too terrible will happen to my boys. Just, got to have some plot twists.
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought.


	14. A Metre and a Half of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just James' testimony and a little insight into his emotional turmoil in such a traumatic moment.

**FRIDAY**

The walls, a sanitised, impersonal shade of blue-grey, seemed to close in. It wasn’t what he expected, however. There was no bare lightbulb, swinging from the ceiling by a thick black cord. There were no grim men in dark suits. There was only a table, a tape recorder, and the heavy feeling of confusion, despair and horror mingling in his stomach.

 

The door banged open, the metal handle hitting a dent that had surely been caused from many years of mistreatment. James started in surprise, carefully eyeing the people walking into the room. First, a woman with a lined face and dark hair, her badge indicating that she was the Inspector. Then the pale, shivery detective with the ginger hair, who, although he appeared pathetic, was probably some secret Karate Kid. Last, Regulus.

 

He looked so pale and drawn that James’ heart clenched. Regulus wasn’t made for worry and anger. His face was designed for beautiful smiles and dazzling, easy confidence. He shut the door behind him, then walked to sit in the seat across from James. He turned the tape recorder on, stating his name, the date, and other relevant information. Then he placed it on the table and folded his hands, face settling into a mask of feigned indifference. It had to be feigned, didn’t it? He couldn’t really feel this way, James thought, panicking.

 

“Please state your name for the record”, Regulus said, voice oddly emotionless.

 

“James Fleamont Potter”, he said, remembering the last time his name had come up in conversation. Remembering when they’d laughed and flirted. He pushed the memory away and turned back to the situation at hand, steeling himself for the onslaught of questions that were sure to follow.

 

“On Wednesday the 14th of December, you were working the last shift at Flourish and Blotts bookshop. Is this correct?” Regulus asked.

 

“It is.”

 

“And when did this shift finish?” James knew perfectly well that Regulus was aware of when his shifts finish.

 

“5 o’clock, sir”, James said, figuring that he should probably be polite to the officer in charge of the investigation. Regulus flushed unexpectedly at the last word, and James regretted once again their present circumstances. Had they not been separated by a metre and a half of table, and the entire emotional trauma that accompanies a murder, he would have...flirted. Kissed him. He didn’t know. All he knew was that he’d wanted to take their new relationship slowly because of how fragilely precious it felt, and now it was screeching to a halt, dragged backwards by a poor, dead girl.

 

Regulus deliberately avoided his eyes, and James realised suddenly that this would have more of a toll on his mental state than he’d first thought. They wouldn’t be able to interact past the questioning and courtroom, and murder cases were notoriously long to resolve.

 

“Please recount for us, in your own words, the events of last night. Please note that anything you say will be taken down, and may be used against you in court”, Regulus said, his tone dully miserable.

 

“I arrived at 12 for my shift. Cleo…um, Cleo Dawson, that is…was still working as well. I think she was supposed to finish at around 2, but she probably left at about 2:30, because she was helping me unpack a new delivery of books.

 

“I just attended to the customers we had in, and in the spare time, I put our new books on the display shelves. About 3, Allison came in.”

 

Regulus interjected here, cutting James off in his thoughts. “Can you please describe to me how you perceived the deceased at that moment?”

 

“Uh…well, she looked pretty normal, how she usually does. She was wearing a new Captain America shirt, and I made sure to compliment her on it, because I know she’d had a rough week. Breakup with her boyfriend, I think. Come to think of it, she also looked as though she’d been crying. Her eyes were pretty red.

 

“I offered to work the cash register while she unpacked the rest of the boxes – I figured she probably didn’t feel too ready to deal with customers. Retail can be hard on the workers sometimes.

 

“Then, about 4:30, I noticed she’d been gone for quite a long time. I couldn’t really hear any movement in the storeroom, and I wanted to check she was okay. She was one of my favourite people to work with, really good with the little kids who come in. I walked into the storeroom, but she wasn’t there. I wondered if maybe she’d gone outside for a moment, to catch her breath or steady her thoughts or something.

 

“When I went into the alley, I didn’t notice her at first. Actually, what I noticed was that some kid had vandalised our door again, and I’d probably have to repaint it. Then I saw her, and-“, James broke off. A lump rose in his throat at the memory of Allison, sweet, kind Allison, laid out on the pavement like a marionette with its strings cut.

 

He took a deep breath and wiped away the tear that had escaped his eye. “I called the police pretty much straight away on my mobile, and the ambulance as well. I went over to her, and I could tell pretty well that she was…that she was…you know… I knew the ambulance was pointless, but I just hoped that maybe she could be saved.” James stopped, unable to continue past the wave of sadness and anger.

 

Allison had been the kindest to him, ever since his first day. She’d taught him how to decipher Mr Dippet’s crazy invoicing system, and showed him how to do the silly voices for the Saturday morning kids’ readings. Although he was upset over the loss of his relationship with Regulus before they’d barely begun, that was secondary to the massive anguish he felt at Allison’s death. He dropped his head in his hands and began to cry openly, uncaring of the watching police officers. Across the table, he heard Regulus move as if to comfort him, and wondered when everything had managed to tangle itself so terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I really have no idea where this is going. I haven't really worked out how I'll solve the murder, but I'm sure I'll think of something. In the meantime, you can have some nice angst, and then I'll get onto the unresolved sexual tension as the boys have to remain separated during the case.
> 
> As always, I love your comments, so be sure to tell me what you think!


	15. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder. Looks like there's a serial killer, which is Christmas for Sherlock but not so much for James and Regulus.

**SUNDAY**

Regulus hadn’t slept in three days. He hadn’t really even gone home, except to get another change of clothes. He just had to find Allison’s murderer as soon as possible, so he could rest easy, and so he could continue to see James. His dismay over the downfall of their relationship should not have been as much of a motivating factor to do his duty as it was, and he couldn’t help feeling guilty that he was more influenced by his heart than his sense of justice.

 

They’d interviewed Cleo Dawson the day before, and also Allison’s boyfriend. Regulus had ruled Cleo off his list – she had an unbreakable alibi and no particular motive to speak of – but he wasn’t eliminating the boyfriend, Tom Riddle, yet. There was definite evidence that he’d been abusive towards Allison, and Cleo had whispered to Regulus that she thought maybe he’d raped her. However, he hadn’t the evidence to charge him, either for murder or for rape, so he’d had to let the boy go.

 

He’d also ruled out James as a suspect early on. He didn’t know if this was a smart move or not, because there was certainly a personal bias there. What if James was a killer, getting close to him in order to remove suspicion? He didn’t want to believe it, but the possibility was there.

 

The phone rang in the other room, and Regulus heard Hathaway pick it up. There were voices, and then the receiver was slammed down and he heard the sound of running footsteps.

 

“Sir?” Hathaway sounded desperate, out of breath and panicked. “Sir, we’ve got to go. There’s been another murder at the bookstore.”

 

Regulus’ blood ran cold. Another murder. This was a serial killer then, and who knew what would stop them, or who they’d kill. James could be in danger, if he wasn’t the body already there.

 

“Right. Are Forensics there already, or will you call them?”

 

“They’re on their way, sir.”

 

Steeling himself for the worst, Regulus stood up. He’d have to forget his emotions, he had a duty to see justice done, no matter how much it pained him.

 

When they arrived at the store, Regulus’ heart was in his throat. He followed Hathaway inside, prepared for the sight of James’ body. He was greeted with hazel eyes, dim with sorrow but still alight with life, and he breathed a sigh of relief. His knees were shaking from the adrenaline and panic that had been running through him.

 

“Mr Potter”, he said, willing his voice to remain level. “Can you please show us the body?”

 

“Of course”, James murmured, looking forlorn at the formal address. Regulus wanted to sweep him up in a hug, but he had to remain professional. James led them outside to the same alley as last time, and Regulus gasped at what he saw there.

 

His stomach turned over. While the last murder had been very clean, neat, just a simple strangulation, this was not. The body was almost unrecognisable, apart from the face. Her features were the only part of her not marred with slashes and cuts. She had been entirely eviscerated, and the blood dripping from her dead corpse was only just beginning to coagulate.

 

“Can you give us the name of the deceased, please, Mr Potter”, Hathaway asked. Regulus was glad someone was remembering to do their job, because his mind was too busy spinning in a dozen different directions.

 

“Certainly. This is… was…”, James’ breath hitched on a sob, “Lyla Byrne. She was another employee here.”

 

“Another? How many do you have, just out of curiosity?” Hathaway asked.

 

“Well, we did have four, sir. Myself, Cleo, Lyla and Allison, as well as Mr Dippet, who owns the bookshop. I suppose it’s only Cleo and me now.” James’ shoulders shook as he started to cry.

 

Regulus recognised the girl as the one who’d let them in to see Allison’s body. He stared down at her, still caught up in thought. Although he’d thought it was a serial killer, there wasn’t much to connect the murders. The last body had been strangled, and laid out with shoe and purse beside her. This one had been literally torn apart, and it was impossible to discern anything in the mess of blood left. She certainly didn’t have shoes or a purse beside her, so even these little clues didn’t match. All that connected the girls was the fact that they’d worked at the same shop. Perhaps it was time to talk to Mr Dippet, and see what had been happening within his store. Maybe these were revenge killings? He wasn’t sure anymore. The case wasn’t so cut and dried as it had originally appeared – it didn’t seem to be an abusive boyfriend murdering the woman who’d left him any longer.

 

Regulus turned on his heel, preparing to return to the station and call Mr Dippet in. He passed James, and patted him on the shoulder. He longed to do more, but all he could do for James now was solve this murder so that he could comfort him properly and they could put this mess behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? These murders are spiraling out of my control and I've got to find some way to resolve them so James and Regulus can be together. It'll happen soon, I promise!


	16. Riddles and Strangeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation into the two murders at Flourish and Blotts Bookshop

**MONDAY**

Regulus sat and stared at the whiteboard, letters swimming before his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a fortifying gulp of coffee, willing himself to remain awake. The case wouldn’t be solved if he didn’t give all of his attention to it.

 

He focused on the name in the centre: Tom Riddle. Riddle had been the abusive ex of Allison, the first victim, and he’d originally wondered if it could be a crime purely for revenge on Allison. However, the appearance of another body had shot that idea. Lyla’s murder, however, was a completely different style to Allison’s, and all the identifying characteristics of the first crime scene either contradicted those at the second, or simply didn’t appear there. It was maddeningly confusing.

 

He turned towards the door just as Hathaway’s knock sounded. He’d sent Hathaway to search the city archives for any information on this Tom Riddle, in the hopes that there might be even the most tenuous of connections to Lyla’s murder.

 

“Sir?” Hathaway said tentatively. “So I looked through the archives and there’s really not much at all on Tom Riddle. He was born to Merope Gaunt, father unknown, in 1982. He’s been picked up before for possession of drugs, domestic abuse and he’s been in several protests that have turned violent. One of these was for the Ku Klux Klan, which doesn’t really recommend him.”

 

“Who’s his next of kin listed as?” Regulus asked.

 

“Well, Merope Gaunt died giving birth to him, and he was raised by his grandfather, who died when he was thirteen. His next of kin is listed as a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange.”

 

“Right. Well, that’s really the only lead we have on him, so we’d better follow that up. Do you have an address for her?”

 

\--------------------

 

Bellatrix Lestrange’s house looked foreboding from the outside. Regulus felt distinctly uncomfortable, standing on the porch and looking up at the ominously dark bricks. He pushed the doorbell, and listened to it echo throughout the house.

 

“Yes?” A woman stood in the doorway. She was reasonably attractive, Regulus supposed, with beautiful dark hair and hooded eyes. Her demanding tone only served to increase Regulus’ unease.

 

“Detective Inspector Regulus Black, ma’am,” he said, holding out his badge. “Are you Bellatrix Lestrange?” The woman nodded sullenly. Well, Regulus thought sarcastically, she’s loquacious. “I’d like to ask you some questions, please.”

 

Bellatrix opened the door a fraction wider, still standing imposingly in the door. “Could…could I maybe come in?” he asked. Her intimidation tactics were surprisingly successful, and he was drawing on all his courage to maintain a calm façade.

 

He was ushered into a sitting room that was as dauntingly decorated as the rest of the house and Bellatrix herself. The furniture appeared in good condition, with only small signs of daily wear and tear. The sideboard and the table appeared to be antiques, and quite expensive ones. Well-off, Regulus decided, but the kind of well-off that is flaunted for the particular reason of inferring the inferiority of everyone else.

 

“Do you know a man named Tom Riddle?” he questioned. Bellatrix nodded. Had he not heard her speak as she answered the door, he would have wondered if she was even able to.

 

“What is your relationship with this man?”

 

“Well, we attended school together. We were friends for a good while, but I haven’t really kept in contact,” Bellatrix said, but something in her attitude suggested she was lying.

 

“You’re listed as his next of kin on his medical records. That suggests to me more than a mere school acquaintance,” Regulus pressed.

 

Bellatrix shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t request to be listed as that. He must’ve done it without telling me.”

 

“Did you know a woman named Allison Parker?”

 

“No.” Regulus was reminded of Soviet architecture: imposing, monolithic, and ridiculously hard and unforgiving. Attractive in a cold, distant sort of way.

 

“What about a Lyla Byrne?”

 

“No,” she repeated, but a flash in her eyes, and a sudden looking away to the left caught Regulus’ attention. She was deceiving him, but he decided not to call attention to it until he’d worked out the reason.

 

“Can you tell me your whereabouts during the hours of 3 and 5 on the afternoon of the 14th?”

 

“I was out at work,” Bellatrix said. “I work with an accounting firm.”

 

“And what about on the 17th, between 2 and 3?” Regulus was struggling to find anything; Bellatrix was so silent that he wondered if he’d have more success talking to a brick wall.

 

“I had a doctor’s appointment at 2:15, and I came straight home. I didn’t get back until about 3:10,” Bellatrix said, seemingly reluctant to provide any helpful information.

 

“Alright, then. Thank you for your time, ma’am.” Regulus rose from the uncomfortable sofa and walked towards the door. Bellatrix followed, a terrifyingly powerful shadow. He thanked her again at the door, and began walking to his car when his phone rang.

 

“Black.”

 

“Sir. There’s been a discovery of some items relevant to the Byrne murder in a bin in the alley”, Hathaway said from the other end of the line. “A search of the nearby dumpsters revealed a garden hose with some bloodstains on it, and a knife.”

 

“What do forensics say about the blood?”

 

“Well, sir, forensics identifies the blood on the knife as Lyla’s, and some of the stains on the hose are hers also. However, there are also some unidentified bloodstains on both the hose and the knife. They don’t match any records in our system.”

 

“Right, well I’m coming now from Bellatrix Lestrange’s, I’ll be at the station in fifteen minutes. Thanks, Hathaway.”

 

“No problem, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! (Well, as much as one can enjoy murder, which is a lot if you're Jim Moriarty, I guess.) More to follow soon now that I've worked out the plot tangles of how the murders happened :)
> 
> I recently joined tumblr, come find me at laceandsteelgirl
> 
> As always, comment and tell me what you thought!


	17. Broken Men in Broken Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus didn't think thinga could get worse between him and James.
> 
> They got worse

**TUESDAY**

After looking through Bellatrix’s medical records to find her doctor, Regulus had not only discovered the doctor she told him she had seen the afternoon of Lyla’s murder, but also the name of a psychologist she had been seeing regularly for seven years. He sent Hathaway to verify Bellatrix’s appointment and then see the psychologist, whilst he went to track down Tom Riddle.

 

He found Riddle in a pub near the address listed in his files, directed there by his landlady.

 

“Detective Inspector Regulus Black. I have some more questions for you in relation to the investigation of the murders of Allison Parker and Lyla Byrne.”

 

“’Ve already tol you people all I know,” Riddle slurred drunkenly. “Wassa guy gotta do t’get some peace round here?”

 

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to cooperate or I’ll be forced to arrest you for obstruction of the course of justice,” Regulus threatened. He wouldn’t really, the arrest wouldn’t stand up in court as there wasn’t enough of a justification, but he figured a drunken man wasn’t about to remember the particulars of that piece of legislation.

 

“You wha?” Riddle roared, swinging his arms wildly and hitting Regulus in the face. Regulus grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

 

“You’re going to have to come with me, Mr Riddle. Some time sobering up in the cells will do you good.”

 

\--------------------

 

With a gradually sobering Riddle safely in the cells, Regulus picked up the phone to call the accounting firm that employed Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

“Allen, Thompson and Larter Accounting, how may I help you?”

 

“Hello, I’m calling about one of your employees, Ms Lestrange.”

 

“I’ll put you through to Mr Allen, sir,” the receptionist said cheerfully.

 

“This is Paul Allen, what can I do for you?”

 

“I’m Detective Inspector Regulus Black, and I’m calling to enquire after one of your employees, a Ms Bellatrix Lestrange. I’d like to know what time she finished work on the 14th of November, please,” Regulus asked politely.

 

“Well, generally our employees finish working at around 5:30 each day, however Ms Lestrange went home at midday that day, as she said she was feeling unwell.”

 

“Thank you,” Regulus said, slightly disappointed that another lead had come to nothing.

 

“Was there anything else I could help you with?”

 

“No, that’s all. Thank you for your time, Mr Allen.” Regulus hung up the phone and sighed. Bellatrix didn’t have an alibi, but she also had no clear motive for the murder, and talking to her hadn’t helped him at all in finding one.

 

Hathaway entered Regulus’ office a short time later. Regulus looked up from his study of the whiteboard enquiringly.

 

“Well, sir, I have some things you might find of interest,” Hathaway said happily. Regulus sighed in relief.

 

“Ms Lestrange did indeed have a doctor’s appointment on the afternoon of Lyla Byrne’s murder, however it was much later in the afternoon than she said. The doctor didn’t tell me much except that he treated her for a wound on her left forearm, which she said she’d obtained while cooking. Apparently she dropped the knife.”

 

“Right. Thank you, Hathaway.”

 

“Also, sir, forensics has found fingerprints on the knife.”

 

“Oh, do we know whose they are?”

 

“Yes, sir. They are the fingerprints of Lyla Byrne.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, sir. Lyla’s fingerprints are on the weapon used to kill her. Also, I’ve been to the psychologist. Ms Lestrange had begun seeing him for her anxiety, apparently. However, he tells me that he’s been monitoring her for some time and has seen some alarming indicators of psychopathy. Nothing concrete enough to have her committed, but definitely psychopathic behaviours.”

 

“So she’d fit the profile of a killer, and she now doesn’t have an alibi either murder? I think I’ll go have another chat with our Ms Lestrange, then. Can you see if she’s got a record already, please?”

 

“No problem, sir.”

 

Regulus got into the car wearily. The case was wearing on him, and he just wanted to catch the killer. Not only for justice, but also because the utter detachment from James was tearing his nerves to pieces. He hadn’t realised how much he valued James’ companionship and company until it was gone. He kept going for his phone, to text him about something funny he’d seen on the street, or just to talk about his day, but then remembering that he had to be professional. It was this, more than anything, that was wearing him out so quickly.

 

\--------------------

 

Regulus returned to the police station thinking hard. Bellatrix did indeed have a large gash on her forearm, but it wasn’t in a natural place for it to have fallen. In fact, Regulus wasn’t sure if it was even possible to drop a knife in such a way that it would hit the underside of one’s arm.

 

He went to talk to Riddle, who had surely sobered up by now, he reckoned.

 

“Afternoon, Mr Riddle. How are we feeling now you’ve got the alcohol out of your system?”

 

“Go to hell!” Riddle raised his head and glared at Regulus out of bloodshot eyes.

 

“I’ve come to ask you some more questions”, Regulus said politely. He breathed through his nose, attempting to remain calm and not punch the irritating man. “Do you know a Bellatrix Lestrange?

 

“That bitch? I’ll kill her!”

 

“So, I’ll take that to mean you do know her, then. I was under the impression, however, that you were friendly at best, and acquaintances at worst. Death threats hardly agree with that.”

 

“Oh, we were friends”, Riddle spat. “We had a punch-up Friday and now the bitch has gone and got me in jail, hasn’t she? She’s the reason I’m here. She told you I murdered those girls, didn’t she?”

 

“Actually, you’re here because you tried to assault me when I requested to speak with you earlier”, Regulus replied pleasantly. “But it’s interesting to know that you believe Ms Lestrange would go to such lengths to see you locked away.”

 

“Such lengths? This is nothing. That bitch would do anything to see me dead, just because they want to make me the leader of-“

 

“The leader of what? Your local KKK group, perhaps? We already know about your affiliation with them, Mr Riddle.”

 

Riddle spat on the groud at Regulus’ feet. “You think you know about that, do you? You don’t know anything, you ignorant son of a bitch”

 

‘Right. As you can’t answer any questions without spouting your vile insults, I’m going to leave you here.” Regulus got up and walked away, leaving Riddle in his cell, obscenely angry.

 

He was ready to flop into his office chair and never move again, so tired was he, but on reaching his office Hathaway ran over to him, white as a sheet and panicking.

 

“Sir! There’s someone on the phone, asking for you. I don’t know who it is, I don’t know what they want. They said they were only going to speak to you, and no one else.”

 

Regulus tentatively held the phone against his ear, dreading what the voice on the other end might say. “Black.”

 

“Detective Inspector Black”, the voice said. It wasn’t a voice he recognised. “I have your boy James.”

 

Regulus’ heart sank and his knees threatened to give way. Not James. Kind, sweet, funny James, who he’d almost certainly endangered by getting involved with. No.

 

“If you want to see him again, you’ll do as I say.”

 

“I’m listening”, Regulus said, reluctantly. He didn’t want to give in to this criminal, but he loved James too much to let him go.

 

“You will stop the investigation, and charge Mr Riddle with the murders of Allison Parker and Lyla Byrne. You must do this before 10 am tomorrow, or Mr Potter will join them. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, I understand.” The call ended abruptly and the phone fell onto the desk from Regulus’ shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't lynch me! I promise I'll fix it between them soon!


	18. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus and Hathaway have a breakthrough at long last

**SAME TUESDAY**

Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He could feel a headache building at the base of his skull, and no wonder – this case had been a nightmare from beginning to end, and now they’d taken James.

 

It was funny; Regulus hadn’t realised he was even in this deep until the prospect of losing James arrived. Sure, they’d only been on a couple of dates, and hadn’t even kissed yet, but Regulus was utterly in love. James had quickly become his favourite person since they’d begun texting, and every minute they spent together made Regulus realise how much he wanted this funny, kind, and special man in his life.

 

First, though, he had to rescue him from a serial killer. Goddamnit.

 

He stood up and paced the length of the room, staring at the snippets of information and photographs pinned to the wall opposite. They just weren’t coalescing into a picture – too many people with motive and opportunity, but not enough proof. Fuck. Time was running out, too. He looked at his watch – 2:30am. Only seven and a half hours left to solve the crime, or lose the man he loved.

 

“Sir?” Hathaway’s voice was timid and quiet; he knew how much James meant to Regulus, and exactly how much was at stake here.

 

Regulus nodded for him to continue talking, not looking away from the information for a second.

 

“It- it’s just a thought, sir, but do you remember the hose we found in the bin nearby?”

 

“Yes, what about it? It doesn’t seem particularly important, probably just got some blood on it from lying next to that dirty great knife.”

 

“Yes, sir. But what if it was important?”

 

“In what way? How could a hose be useful in a stabbi- Oh, of course. You’re a genius, Hathaway. I’ll give you a raise when this is all over.”

 

“Thank you sir, but let’s just find this killer.”

 

“A hose would be used to wash away the bloodstains. One could therefore assume that they didn’t mean us to find Lyla’s body?”

 

“Yes, sir, that’s what I thought. Perhaps the killer’s plan had to change quickly – the bin doesn’t seem like a well thought out hiding place for a murder weapon. Maybe they were injured in some way? Lyla might have struggled, and we know there was a knife involved with two people’s blood on it.”

 

“Yes, and didn’t you say Bellatrix Lestrange was treated for a knife wound later that evening? It wouldn’t be too difficult to get a DNA test run, get some actual proof to tie her to the crime?” Regulus felt a bolt of triumph shoot through him. At last, they had a breakthrough!

 

“Yes, but we can’t pin her for Allison – her boss and her coworkers can testify she was at work that afternoon.”

 

“What about that Riddle bloke”, Regulus mused. “He’s pretty obviously a bad sort, and he and Bellatrix were obviously close at one stage, no matter what they insist. I mean, no one puts their arch-enemy as their emergency contact, for one thing.”

 

“Well, sir, I would have said him as well. The thing is, I can’t figure a motive for him having done one and her the other.”

 

“Yes, you’re right”, Regulus said, disappointed.

 

“Although… we know they were both in the KKK. We know they’re both power-hungry little maniacs. What if they had a falling out over, say, a leadership role or something? Bellatrix got ahead of Riddle in some way, and he wanted to pay her back?”

 

“Yes! That could be it. They planned to do the murders together, but he started without her, and so she got him back with the other. The girls were both of African descent, so perhaps they planned to make some sort of political statement or move for power within the Klan? But then that all went wrong and now they’re trying to frame each other?”

 

Regulus nodded to himself. That explanation actually fit. Of course, they wouldn’t know the details until they had a confession, but it was enough to go on for motive.

 

“Right, then. We can’t waste any more time. We’ve only got seven hours left, and I don’t want another body on our hands. Riddle’s in our cells still, so we know he hasn’t got James. I reckon we ought to go and confront Bellatrix – she’s the only one we’ve got solid proof against so far.”

 

“Yes, sir, and perhaps when we have her in custody, her confession will implicate Riddle to the degree that we can arrest him as well”, Hathaway said.

 

“Good thinking. But remember, our highest priority is recovering the hostage-“ Regulus forced himself to maintain a professional detachment, “-unharmed. She is probably a killer, and so we should act with some amount of caution.”

 

Hathaway nodded, and then there was nothing more to be said. Only a man to rescue, and an almost-broken heart to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if the solving seems too rushed or confusing. I'm super jetlagged, but I'll come back and edit. Just wanted to get this up finally :)


End file.
